Artemis's Thoughts
by aelitaisamazing
Summary: Artemis's thoughts (as mentioned in the title) on completely random songs that Thalia decides to play. Yeah, I suck at summaries. Let's just say that this is one of my best summaries yet.
1. This Kiss

First of all. I wrote this because I was the most bored person in the world. Second. I don't own PJO or any of the characters. I wish I did though. Thirdly, This Kiss is owned by Carly Rae Jepsen and I have no desire to own this song.

I apologize if any of you die in the process of reading this. Oh, another thing. The non-bold words are lyrics. The bold words are Artemis's thoughts.

* * *

This Kiss

I went out last night. **I'm almost never at Olympus so why's it matter? **I'm going out tonight again. **Again, it doesn't really matter. **Anything to capture your attention. **Who's attention? The listener's? I think the eighties sound has already done that. **And she's a real sweet girl. **We care why?** And you know I've got a boy. **Actually whoever this directed to probably didn't know that. **Details, we both forgot to mention. **I think, okay I don't know what to say about that. **

And you. I always know where you are. **Someone needs to get a life.** You always know where I am. **That isn't stalker-ish at all. **We've taken it way too far. **What gave you that thought. The fact that you're stalking each other?** But I don't want it to end. **You might find it flattering to be stalked, but most people find it to be creepy. **

This kiss is something I can't resist. **Really get a life. **You're lips are undeniable. **Do you know what it means to turn a guy down?** This kiss is something I can't risk. **Can't risk missing or actually being kissed?** Your heart is unreliable. **Then get over him you moron. **Something so sentimental, you make so detrimental. **Do you know what detrimental means? **I wish it didn't feel like this, cause I don't wanna miss this kiss. **You must be really obsessed with this guy.**

You know you're just my type. **Well, now the whole world knows. Including Aphrodite. **And your eyes are lock and key. **This is another sentence I don't know what to say about.** To my heart. **I still don't think it makes that much sense. **Tempting my confession. **Confession about what? This is more confusing than thou and thy. **And you're a real hot thing. **This is the most annoying song ever. **But you know I've got a boy. **What the crap are you trying to say to this guy? **Somewhere, so can you feel the tension? **I don't think you realize that I'm about to strangle you.**

And you. I'm dancin' to where you are. **So now you're following him. **And you're dancin' to where I am. **Stop stalking each other! **We're takin' it way too far. **No really? **But I don't want it to end. **You've already said that. **

**I'm just going to skip the chorus or whatever it's called because you're just going to repeat yourself. **

But if you ask me to. **Asked you what? Like I said earlier, harder to understand than thou and thy. **I couldn't I couldn't I. **Could you clarify what that means? **You lean in closer. **I don't care! **And I shouldn't or shouldn't I? **Really, I don't understand what you're trying to say. From there it sounds like a bunch of words that weren't annunciated properly.**

This kiss is something I can't resist. **Etc. etc. I don't care. I'm skipping to the end and there isn't a thing you can do about it.**

I wish it didn't feel like this. I don't wanna miss this kiss. **You rely on this guy too much**

* * *

I was too lazy to type the whole song. If you survived this, I'd prefer you say that you did. That way I know I didn't kill everyone. If you have any suggestions, I'll take them gladly. Even if they say that I need to go to the asylum.


	2. Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)

**Honestly, I thought I was done with this. But, evidently I lied to myself. I wrote this in about eh... five minutes? Anyway, not my best. If you like it, you should tell me somehow. Preferably via the reivew box at the bottom of the page. You don't have to if you don't want to.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the songs that I use. This one belongs to Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

Stronger

You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone. **No comment. **You know I dream in color and do the things I want. **This makes sense to me. **You think you got the best of me, think you had the last laugh. **I like this song. She's thinking properly. **Bet you think everything is good as gone. **He probably does. **Think you left me broken down. Think that I'd come running back. **Wait. I'm confused now. **Baby, you don't know cause you're dead wrong. **Never mind.**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. **Actually, it wounds, scars, and leaves people in comas. **Stand a little taller. **I guess once you've healed you can stand taller. **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. **Oh, I've been thinking of something else. She's talking about love. **What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. **I wouldn't know. **Footsteps even lighter. **So they're jumping? **Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. **She thinks properly. At least there are people in the world that realize a guy's not everything. **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. **I don't know. Okay? **Just me, myself and I. **I understand this. Mostly. **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. **I've never almost died. Or been killed. **Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

You heard that I was started over with someone new. **NO! You should join the Hunters! You'll just get smashed by another guy! All males are the same!** They told you I was moving on, over you. **I still think you should join the Hunters.** You didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging. **You shouldn't go back! **You try to break me but you see… **At least you won't let him break you.**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. **Again, it could leave you torn into pieces, which is why you need to join the Hunters.** Stand a little taller. **Maybe, if you decide that males are useless pieces of junk!** Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. **What if you've been put in solitary confinement? That would be lonely.** What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. **I suppose that could be true.** Footsteps even lighter. **I get this part now.** Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.** Truthfully, that is a really good way to think. Now, you should join the Hunters as to not get crushed by another male.** What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. **Depending on whether it leaves you in a worse state than before.** What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. **Unless- I'm not going to say it again.** Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

Thanks to you I got a new thing started. **Is it being a Hunter or just dating another **_**male**_**? **Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted. **So you're glad your relationship with him is over? **Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me.** That's good. Now you just need to swear eternal maidenship and everything will be fine.** In the end the day you left was just my beginning. In the end… **The beginning of you becoming a Hunter right?**

**Etc. Etc.**

* * *

**I learned something new by typing this just so you know. Maidenship is not a word. And I learned by watching the Grammmys that Kelly Clarkson is engaged so becoming a Hunter wouldn't work out. **


	3. We Are Never Getting Back Together

**Ugh... the only reason I did this song is because two seventh grade girls in my _band_class were singing it in really high-pitched voices. Notice I say band class.**

**Yeah, you know I don't any of this. **

* * *

We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

I remember when we broke up the first time. **Why didn't you stop there? **Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like we haven't seen each other in a month when you, said you, needed space, what? **Cue to not date him again. **Then you come around again and say baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change. **Don't trust him! It's all a lie! That's all they ever do, lie to you. **Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day? **I told you, but you didn't listen to me! **I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you. **Let me guess, you stupidly start dating the guy again?**

Oooh we called it off again last night. **Why doesn't anyone listen to me on this? Zoe did and she didn't get her heart broken again.** But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you. **What are you going to tell him?** We are never ever ever getting back together. **Ha! I knew you shouldn't keep dating this male!** We are never ever ever getting back together. **You've stated that already, but I'll give you bonus for being positive about it!** You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever getting back together. **Whoo hoo!**

Like ever... **Good choice.**

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights.** That's pretty much the only thing males are good at… and betraying you.** And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right.** Don't bother, you probably were right/** And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine. **Coward. You should join the Hunters like that other person… What's her name?**

Oooh you called me up again tonight.** See? Just wants a thing to screw with. That's why you should join the Hunters.** But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you. **That you two aren't getting back together?** We are never ever ever getting back together. **I was right! Wait until Aphrodite hears that you don't want anything to do with that guy! She'll be broken!** We are never ever ever getting back together.** Still, a bit repetitive.** You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me.** This part's a little confusing.** But we are never ever ever ever getting back together. **And you'll be joining the Hunters.**

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever. **Now, you realize you were dead wrong. **And I used to say never say never. **That's stupid. I say never all the time. For example, "Apollo! You are not and **_**never**_** will be allowed to flirt with my Hunters!"**

Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you. **Don't fall for it. He's lying. **And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know? **I imagine it is, having him chasing you like that. I would shoot him with an arrow. **We are never getting back together, like ever. **You are a very smart singer, unlike that one that dances and stalks people.**

**Etc. Etc.**


	4. Kissin' U

**Right, thanks to Alex A. (I don't have her permission to use her name so I'll just leave out her surname) for suggesting this song, because the last two were about getting over people so this one is a change. I don't own the song and I have no desire whatsoever to own it. I on't own Percy Jackson which I think would be pretty amazing to own, but I don't own it so oh well. **

* * *

Kissing U

Sparks fly, it's like electricity. **Yes, sparks are a form of electricity. I should know since my father threatens to hit people with lightning bolts on a regular basis. **I might die when I forget how to breathe. **Breathing is an automatic reflex that can't be forgotten. **You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be. **What if his breath smells?** Time stops like everything around me is frozen. **Run away! Before you're crushed by him. **And nothing matters. **What about the fact that he's most likely just using you? **But these few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen. **I bet that's just what Aphrodite's just tricking you into thinking!**

Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive. **Sounds just like something Aphrodite would do. Like when she tired making that Thalico thing… or Pertemis! That was a complete nightmare. And Thalia was laughing about it, even though I've sworn eternal maidenship! **Almost like the puzzle piece I was trying to find. **I don't understand what puzzles have to do with this. **Falls right into place. You're all that it takes. My doubts fade away, when I'm kissing you. **That sounds all so very nice, but what about when he dumps you to go date someone else? **When I'm kissing you, it all starts making sense. **Really? Because the farther you progress into this song, the less it makes sense to me. **And all the questions I've been asking in my head like "Are you the one?" "Should I really trust?" **Don't trust him! Don't!** Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you. **You are a fool. Not as much as the singer who dances and stalks people, but you are still a fool.**

Past loves, they never got very far. Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart. **Why did you stop being so smart with this guy? **And I promised I wouldn't do this till I knew it was right for me. **You were being so smart! You had your entire life** **ahead of you! Why would you settle for someone so quickly? **But no one, no guy that I met before could make me feel so right and secure. **Haven't you heard of acting school? Apollo does that all the time with mortals. He acts like he cares. **And have you noticed I lose my focus. **Don't fall for his tricks! It'd be better if you join the Hunters! **And the world around me disappears.

Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive. **Poor, poor you, being sucked into Aphrodite's tricks. **Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find. **I still don't understand entirely what puzzles have to do with anything. **Falls right into place. You're all that it takes, my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. **You are a hopeless case. I have given up on you. I feel bad for you almost. **When I'm kissing you, it all starts making sense. **Just promise that you won't dance and stalk people. **And all the questions I've been asking in my head like "Are you the one?" "Should I really trust?" **Fine. Trust him. Ruin your own life. **Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you. **Why should I care that you'll only ruin your life?! I don't even know you!**

I've never felt nothing like this. **You've never felt secret deceit? It happens all the time on Olympus. **You're making me open up. **Then you'll tell him everything and he'll turn on you and stab you in the back! **No point even in trying to fight this. **Yes there is a point! To show that you don't need to date someone to be strong! **It kinda feels like it's love. **You've made a grave mistake my friend.**

**Etc. Etc.**


	5. Kiss You

**Ha! Two songs! Anyway, thanks to Alex P. (different Alex, still don't have permission to use names, but I really don't care right now) who suggested this song. I am completely open to suggestions for this. I don't own the song or PJO.**

* * *

Kiss You

Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like. **I go anywhere I want to just by thought. So no thanks. **We could go out any day, any night. **Actually I swore to be a maiden eternally so that wouldn't work, even if I wanted to. But I don't want to. **Baby I'll take you there, take you there. Baby I'll take you there yeah. **I don't understand why singers just randomly put yeah at the end of sentences.**

And if you, you want me too. **Nope. **Let's make a move. **I'll pass. **Yeah.** There it is again! **So tell me girl if every time we

To-o-ouch, you get this ru-u-ush. **Why are you stretching you're words out? It sounds ridiculous. **Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. **I never thought I'd hear the word yeah so many times in a song. And it isn't even near being over! **If you don't wanna take it slow. **Congratulations, you didn't say yeah. **And you just wanna take me home. Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah and let me kiss you. **All males are the same, just wanting to have something to keep them entertained. **

Oh, baby, baby don't you know you got what I need. **I think you need a psychologist.** Looking so good from your head to your feet. **I think we have different ideas on what you need. **Come on, come over here, over here. **You keep repeating yourself. **

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends. **Trying to use a girl to make others jealous is pathetic. **Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins. **That sounds ridiculous and pathetic. **Baby be mine tonight, be mine tonight. **Passing again. **Baby be mine tonight yeah. **No.**

And if you, you want me too. **I've sworn to be a maiden forever, so no thanks. **Let's make a move. Yeah. **Again! Why do you have to add that word everywhere?! **So tell me girl if every time we

To-o-ouch, you get this ru-u-ush. **Stretching the words out. Why? **Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. **Why do you use yeah so many times? There isn't a point to it. **If you don't wanna take it slow. **You are stupid. **And you just wanna take me home. **You don't deserve a girlfriend, none of you! **Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah and let me kiss you. **I hope nobody falls for this. **And let me kiss you. **Already said that. **And let me kiss you. **Now it's been three times. **And let me kiss you. **Who thought of such idiocy? **And let me kiss you. **It was Apollo wasn't it?! It's just like him to do this.**

C'mon. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na. **I think you've said na more than you have yeah. **Yeah. **This is pitiful. **So tell me girl, if every time we…

**Etc. Etc.**


	6. Baby

**Please don't kill me after this. I don't own the song. It belongs to Justin Bieber. I don't own PJO. It belongs to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Baby

Ohh Woahh. Oh Woahh. Oh Woahh. **No!** You know you love me. **No, I don't!** I know you care. **I don't care about you. Go away! **Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. **Honestly, I doubt you can do that since you aren't a god. **You are my love. **Aphrodite would love to hear that.** You are my heart. **Stop saying things Aphrodite wants to hear. **And we will never ever be apart. **Unless I throw you into Tartarus. **Are we an item? **Nowhere close. **Girl quit playing. **This is so dreadful. **We're just friends, what are you saying? **That no one wants to date you. **Say there's another and look right in my eyes. **Whoever this is was stupid enough to date anyone. **My first love broke my heart for the first time. **What a **_**shame**_**. **

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oohh. **No wonder she didn't want to date you. **Like baby, baby, baby noo. Like baby, baby, baby oohh. Thought you'd always be mine, mine. **Rabies, rabies, rabies, oohh. Thought you'd never bite me, me. I haven't been bitten by animal before now that I think of it. **Baby, baby, baby oohh. Like baby, baby, baby noo. Like baby, baby, baby oohh. Thought you'd always be mine, mine. **Thalia's over there laughing her head off at my version. **

Oh for you, I'd have done whatever. **Whoever he's talking to, don't believe him. **And I just can't believe we aint together. **Really, I'm not surprised, because this girl (whoever she is) is smart enough not to date! She should join the Hunters. **And I wanna play it cool but I'm losing you. **Serves you right. **I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring. **That won't win a person. Never mind, Thalia says that some shallow daughter of Aphrodite might. Drew? **And I'm in pieces, baby fix me. **Sorry excuse of life. **And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream. **Deluding yourself that way will just drive you insane. **I'm going down, down, down. And I just can't believe my first love won't be around. **Moping won't help you any.**

And I was like baby, baby, baby oohh. **I'm glad this was this first time I've heard this song. It'll be the only time. **Like baby, baby, baby noo. Like baby, baby, baby oohh. Thought you'd always be mine, mine. **Now Thalia's singing my version. **Baby, baby, baby oohh. Like baby, baby, baby noo. Like baby, baby, baby ooh. Thought you'd always be mine, mine.

Luda! **What?!** When I was 13, I had my first love. **That's nice to know. **There was nobody that compared to my baby. And nobody came between us or could come above. **Except maybe gods because we could vaporize you with a single thought. **She had me going crazy. **Someone's a bit obsessed. **Oh, I was star-struck. She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks. **Coffee can't wake you up. It keeps you up. You have to wake yourself up.** She made my heart pound. It skipped a beat when I saw her in the street.** Maybe you have a heart issue and that's why.** And at school on the playground. **Most thirteen year olds don't attend schools where there are playgrounds. **But I really wanna see her on the weekend. She knows she's got me dazing cause she was so amazing and now my heart is breaking.** It's not the end of the world.** But I just keep saying …

**Etc. Etc.**

* * *

**I should've listened to Jen! I shouldn't have done it! Oh well. What's done is done. **


	7. Bowling Ball

**This chapter is to Spark of the forgotten. I don't own the song or PJO. You ought to know that by now. I am not a famous singer. I'm not even good at singing. I am not a guy, so it wouldn't even be a possibility for me to be Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Bowling Ball

Maybe he'll change. **Doubtful. **Maybe things'll get better. **Probably won't. **Maybe it'd be nice if he didn't always put you down. **That is where you shoot him in the heart with an arrow or turn him into a deer. But again, mortals can't do that.** Maybe things'll work out, but maybe they'll never. **Which is why you dump him right now and become a Hunter. **And I think you've given him the benefit of the doubt. **That is a foolish choice.**

You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head. **Who the Hades (sorry uncle) needs that?** Which means not at all. **Yes! This is a true song!** You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him. **I like this song! It speaks the truth and exposes the lies Aphrodite tries to convince people are true. **You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head. **And no one needs that.** Which means not at all. **Completely true. **You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him. **I wonder if I could drop a bowling ball on Aphrodite's head and get away with it. I probably could.**

Maybe he'll change if you could be better. **No, he'll stay the same. Then you will be crushed, which is why you should join the Hunters. **But maybe it's not your fault. **It isn't. Dump him before it's too late. **Look he's checking out the waitress now. **See? He doesn't care about you. Don't let him take advantage of you. **But someday you'll change, one day you're stronger. **And you will realize that dating him is a terrible mistake and you'll dump him. **And you will have changed enough that it's time to get out. **And he will realize that he made the mistake of being a horrible person, but it'll be too late for him because you will have joined the Hunters.**

You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head. **Which nobody needs because it would hurt. **Which means not at all. You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him. **Now isn't that true. **You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head. **That would leave a bump on your head. **Which means not at all. **So… do the smart thing and dump him! **You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him. **Yes, listen to these people. They are smart. Don't be stupid and let Aphrodite fool you.**

**Etc. Etc.**


	8. Just the Girl

**Right. This is to Miss Semi-Dependent. Here it is. I don't own anything in this. **

* * *

Just the Girl

She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing. **Is she avoiding you?** She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion. **That's too bad.** She laughs at my dreams. **That does seem a bit cruel, but I might too. **But I dream about her laughter. **No wonder she laughs at your dreams. **Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after.

Cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off my feet. **Does she hit you across the face and in result, you fall to the ground? **And I can't help myself. **Shows how useless guys are. **I don't want anyone else. **That's your stupid mistake. She laughs at you and pushed you in the pool at a school reunion. You're too thick headed to realize she doesn't want anything to do with you.** She's a mystery. She's too much for me. **Then stop obsessing over her. **But I keep coming back for more. **That's really idiotic. **She's just the girl I'm looking for.

She can't keep a secret for more than an hour. **Serves you right for telling a secret. **She runs on 100 proof attitude power. **I'm not sure what that means. **And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her. **That sounds like Apollo and my Hunters. They ignore him and he just tries even harder to get them to like him. **What can I do? **Get over your obsession and go do something useful. **I'd do anything for her. **What if she asked for you to leave her alone and jump off a cliff into sharp, jagged rocks?**

Cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off my feet. **And you run away and hide in a corner and start growing mushrooms. **And I can't help myself. **Why does Thalia decide to play this music if all she does is laugh at it? **I don't want anyone else. **Then… I don't know.** She's a mystery. **Did it ever occur to you that she's trying to avoid you?** She's too much for me. But I keep coming back for more. **You're lucky it's not me. You would have been turned into a deer by now and been hunted down by my Hunters!**


	9. A Thousand Years

**This is to Allison! Just so the lot of you know. The reason I'm doing this one particular song is because when you try to sing a song in lunch with a slap happy Allison, but can't remember the lyrics. You become very excited when you do remember the lyrics. The only reason I could remember them is because Allison put them on Facebook. I don't own the song or PJO. I'm still completely open for suggestions.**

* * *

A Thousand Years

Heart beats fast. **That's nice to know.** Colors and promises. **I don't see how colors and promises are connected but carry on. **How to be brave? **You stand up for yourself, others and your beliefs even when the odds are against you and that you might get killed… or even if you might be out casted. **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? **I bet Annabeth Chase was afraid when she was falling off that cliff, but she still fell.** But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. **Ugh, this is another song about love.**

One step closer… **To what?**

I have died every day waiting for you. **I suppose that's meant to be nice, but you dying is highly unlikely. **Darling don't be afraid. **That's not very reassuring to most people. A lot of times it just makes them panic. Like Thalia and heights. **I have loved you for a thousand years. **I doubt you're that old. That would make you over a thousand years old, and the same with that guy you're talking about. **I'll love you for a thousand more. **I think Aphrodite would like this song. **

Time stands still. **If that's happening then Kronos might be back. **Beauty in all she is. **I don't really understand this part. Does that guy like someone other than you?** I will be brave. **I'll award you for doing that even though it'd be smarter to join the Hunters. **I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. **That's quite strong of you. You might make actually make a good Hunter, if you swore eternal maidenship. **Every breath, every hour has come to this. **You're going to be stupid and try to date the guy?**

One step closer…** I understand this now. Though it seems kind of silly. **

I have died every day waiting for you. **Again, you probably didn't die every day of your life that you didn't ask that guy out, and you'd really be better off not dating. **Darling don't be afraid. **That just makes people even more nervous. **I have loved you for a thousand years. **You aren't that old though. **I'll love you for a thousand more. **You won't become that old. **

And all along I believed I would find you. **Wait, so you haven't met this guy before now?** Time has brought your heart to me. **So, you've been "in love" with a complete stranger that you have never met before now. That doesn't really make much sense to me. **I have loved you for a thousand years. **I'm not sure if you have grasped the idea of time completely. **I'll love you for a thousand more. **I think I'm right. **

One step closer… One step closer… **Why did you have to say it twice here?**

I have died every day waiting for you. **Hades would never let you out of the Underworld every day so you would just come back again. **Darling don't be afraid. **I think a lot of mortals would be nervous if you told them you've died every day.** I have loved you for a thousand years. **But you don't know them! **I'll love you for a thousand more. **You won't live that long. **

And all along I believed I would find you. **I can't believe you've been wasting your time waiting on a person you don't even know. **Time has brought your heart to me. **I think it was completely useless waiting on a complete stranger when you could have been doing something useful. **I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.

* * *

**I actually typed the whole song this time!**


	10. I Won't Give Up

**This is to Allison again, because she suggested it to me. I don't own PJO. I don't own the song. **

**Still open to suggestions from anyone.**

* * *

I Won't Give Up

When I look into your eyes it's like watching the night sky. **I'm guessing that's supposed to be a compliment. **Or a beautiful sunrise. **Apollo is not beautiful. He's arrogant and annoying. And he's actually younger than me. **Well there's so much they hold. **Like knowledge or pain or something like that? You can't really tell all that from eyes. You can tell whether the person's arrogant, confident, or nervous though. **And just like them old stars. _**Them**_** old stars? Where did you learn your grammar? You're lucky I'm not Athena. She would have vaporized you. **I see that you've come so far. **Maybe I was wrong about the eyes. **To be right where you are. How old is your soul? **That doesn't really make sense unless she was reborn from Elysium. **

Well, I won't give up on us. **That's very brave of you but it won't work. You will end up crushing her and then she will be broken. And then she will either start dating someone else or join the Hunters. **Even if the skies get rough. **What does Zeus's temper have to do with this? **I'm giving you all my love. **Aphrodite would really like this song. **I'm still looking up. **Are you looking up for a particular reason? To see if Zeus is in a bad mood, because evidently you find his temper to be important?**

And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating. **What does she need to do navigating for? That really doesn't make much sense. **I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find. **What if she dies? I bet you'd just move on to another girl. **

'Cause even the stars, they burn. **They're clumps of gas. Of course they burn. **Some even fall to Earth. **You're putting stars in here a lot. You must be an astronomer. Or you just can't think of anything else to compare people to. **We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. **You mean gods know. **

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. **Would you rather die? **I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. **Sound like Percy Jackson. The staying and making a difference. He chose to turn down immortality. **Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got. **That's actually true. **Yeah. **No, it's back again. **We got a lot at stake. And in the end you're still my friend. **I can't believe that you added yeah into the song. Why do singers do that? They just add the word yeah into a song. It's not like it increases the quality of the song. **At least we did intend for us to work. **Most people do think that relationships will work. But then they don't. **We didn't break. We didn't burn. **Not yet at least. **We had to learn to bend without the world caving in. **Some gods still need to learn how to do that. *cough* Zeus *cough*. **I had to learn what I've got, what I'm not, and who I am. ***cough* Zeus *cough*.**

I won't give up on us. **That could kill you if you were fighting in a war. Not giving up. At the same time, I suppose giving up in a war would kill you as well. **Even if the skies get rough. **I'm going to act like this is something important, even though Zeus's temper isn't important unless he's about to destroy half the mortals in the world. **I'm giving you all my love. **Aphrodite would be making an "aw" sound here if she heard the song. **I'm still looking up, still looking up. **Zeus's temper still isn't that important. **

Well, I won't give up on us. (No I'm not giving up). **Very nice. **God knows I'm tough enough. (I am tough. I am loved.) **Ares thought he was tough and then he was beaten by Percy Jackson. **We've got a lot to learn. (We're alive. We are loved.) **So does Zeus. **God knows we're worth it. (And we're worth it.) **Gods. There are more of us. **

**Etc. Etc.**


	11. Show Me Love

**Thought of this on a whim. I don't own PJO. I don't own Show Me Love. It's owned by t.A.T.u. If you don't know who t.A.T.u. is, look them up unless you really don't want to. **

* * *

Show Me Love

This was an accident. **What kind of accident? **Not the kind where sirens sound. **Oh. That kind. That's probably the worst kind accident. Nobody ever notices it, then it's like a dam split open and then everything's ruined. **Never even noticed, we're suddenly crumbling. **See? I was right. And Thalia's laughing about my dam metaphor. **Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent. **Well, some people just aren't. I've never felt delicate or innocent. **Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense? **Whoever it is may. But then you just lose. Like when some of us had pretty much given up when we were fighting Typhon. *cough* Aphrodite *cough* more interested in her Percabeth nonsense *cough* **Tell me nothing ever counts, lashing out or breaking down. **Oh, those never go away. **Still somebody loses 'cause there's no way to turn around. **Someone always loses. It's nothing new. **Staring at your photograph, everything now in the past. **I don't really see where the title comes in. **Never felt so lonely, wish that you could show me love. **Never mind. **

Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love till you open the door. **I know I said the title didn't tie in, but I take it back. **Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love till I'm up off the floor. **Really? I'm sorry I said the title didn't fit. **Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love till it's inside my pores. **I'm sorry. You don't have to say it over and over again. **Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love till I'm screaming for more. **Judging by the echo, that's the end of the repeating for now. **

Random acts of mindlessness. **Don't be as mindless as Apollo is. **Commonplace occurrences. Chances and surprises, another state of consciousness. **Eh… what does this mean exactly? **Tell me nothing ever counts, lashing out or breaking down. **Those are actually held against you just so you know. Most of the time. I'm not sure about all of the time, but most of the time. **Still somebody loses 'cause there's no way to turn around. **You've done what you've done. You can't undo it. Like the time Leo Valdez trading Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase for a code to save Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. **Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent. **Some people don't unless they've been beaten to where they can't move. **Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense? **Why would you ask this twice? You've already asked it once. **You play games, I play tricks. Girls and girls, but you're the one. **Makes sense why the song's sung by two girls now. **Like a game of pick-up sticks, played by fucking lunatics. **That game that small children play? Well… small children as well as Apollo and Hermes?**

Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love till you open the door. **Not this again. **Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love till I'm up off the floor. **Why do you repeat the one phrase so much?** Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love till it's inside my pores. **That isn't very clear right there. What does that mean exactly? **Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love. Show me love till I'm screaming for more.

Show me love. Show me love. Give me all that I want. **That seems a bit selfish. **Show me love. Show me love. Give me all that I want. **Why do singers repeat so much? **Show me love. Show me love. Give me all that I want. Show me love. Show me love. Till I'm screaming for more. **I don't really know why you'd want to stop when you're screaming for more. That seems kind of stupid. **

**Etc. Etc.**


	12. Call Me Maybe

**Don't kill me for putting this up please. I have my entire life ahead of me. This is to MorningStarAtNight. I don't own anything that has already been come up with by other people.**

* * *

Call Me Maybe

I threw a wish in the well. **Where did you find a well? **Don't ask me I'll never tell. **I wasn't going to ask you what you wished for. **I looked to you as it fell. **Why does this person sound familiar? **And now you're in my way. **I've heard this person before. **I'dtrade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss. **I don't think Hades would let you trade your soul for a wish. Anyway, it sounds really stupid to sell your soul, especially since I bet you'll wish on something stupid. **I wasn't looking for this. **What were you looking for then?** But now you're in my way.** Then push him **_**out **_**of your way. It's that simple. **Your stare was holdin'. **Holding what? **Ripped jeans, skin was showing. **No… it's **_**you**_**! That's why you sound so familiar. **Hot night, wind was blowin'. Where you think you're going baby?** He's probably heard about how you dance and stalk people. **

Hey, I just met you. **That's a very blunt way of saying hello to someone. **And this is crazy. **Then don't do it. **But here's my number, so call me maybe! **Giving your phone number to a complete stranger. I didn't think even you would do something as stupid as that. **It's hard to look right at you baby. **Is he like Medusa? **But here's my number so call me maybe. **Get help before someone kidnaps you. **Hey, I just met you. **I'm sure he knew that. **And this is crazy. **That probably scared him half to death. **But here's my number, so call me maybe. **And you just happened to have a writing utensil with you? **And all the other boys try to chase me. **You leave them alone but go for a stranger? That's really stupid. You'd be better off as a Hunter. **But here's my number, so call me maybe. **Poor you. So brainwashed into thinking that giving your phone number to a stranger is normal. I suppose some mortals might think it is normal. Hermes would probably do it, but he's Hermes. **

You took your time with the call. **Because I'm sure everybody calls strangers that give them their phone numbers. **I took no time with the fall. **Why does everyone fall for complete strangers? That doesn't really make any sense. **You gave me nothing at all. **Exactly! You don't know the guy. He's a stranger that you just met and decided to give your phone number to. I don't think even Aphrodite would do that. **But still, you're in my way. **Shove him out of the way already.**

I beg and borrow and steal. **That'll get you arrested. **I didn't know I would feel it. **Feel what? Complete obsession over a guy that you need to get over? **But it's in my way. **Obsession seems to get in a lot of people's ways. Apollo and wanting date my Hunters. I don't even have to bother hiding that one with coughs. **Your stare was holding. **Stares cannot hold things. **Ripped jeans, skin was showing. **Why does that matter to you? **Hot night, wind was blowing. **How does the wind factor into this? **Where you think you're going baby? **See? You're asking a complete stranger where he's going. Go get a psychologist before it's too late!**

Hey, I just met you. **Yes, we are all aware of that now. **And this is crazy. **Yes, you need a psychologist. **But here's my number, so call me maybe. **So, how did you give him your phone number? Did you write it on his hand or give him a piece of paper with it on there? Why would you even have a writing utensil? **It's hard to look right at you baby. **So, you've fallen for someone you can't even look at. **But here's my number, so call me maybe. **I'm sure he would love to call a stranger that he just met. **Hey, I just met you. **He already knows that. I doubt you have to tell him. **And this is crazy. **You are crazy. **But here's my number, so call me maybe. **I feel like you should go to an asylum because a psychologist wouldn't be able to do enough. **

**Etc. Etc.**

* * *

**I'll spare you from the rest of it. **


	13. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Hello! I'm back. And I must admit, this was probably the hardest chapter for me. But don't worry, it is here. And it isn't a love song, so it's different right? **

**I don't own PJO as stated in previous chapters, and I don't own Boulevard of Broken Dreams. That's pretty much all. **

* * *

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

I walk a lonely road. **Isn't that sad.** The only one that I have ever known. **Okay, that really is pretty sad if you only ever walked on one road your entire life. **Don't know where it goes. **It's no fun knowing where you're going unless you're hunting down a monster.** But it's only me and I walk alone. **That would get boring I must admit.** I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. **That's a depressing name. **Where the city sleeps. **Cities aren't really that amazing. They're really crowded.** And I'm the only one and I walk alone. **We've established this already. **I walk alone. I walk alone. **Yes, everyone knows that now. **I walk a-** I'm guessing that last word was going to be alone.**

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. **Actually shadows can't really walk. Even if yours looks like it's walking.** My shallow heart's the only one thing that's beating. **That makes sense since you're alone. **Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me. **That won't really do you any good. Zeus will probably hit you with lightning, or Aphrodite will try to make you fall in love with some stranger. **'Til then I walk alone. **You're walking alone. We all know. **Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah. **What are ah's for?**

I'm walking down the line. **You've already stated that you're walking.** That divdes me somewhere in my mind. **That might send you into a schizophrenic split personality. **On the border line. **What border line? **Of the edge and I walk alone. **Do you have to keep telling us that you're walking? **Read between the lines. **There isn't usually words in between the lines. **What's fucked up and everything's alright. **That sentence doesn't really make sense to me. **Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone. **So you're walking but don't know if you're alive? Are you implying that you died one day and now you're stuck reliving the day's walk while dead? Hades would have to really hate you to do that. **I walk alone. I walk alone. **Is that really necessary to repeat? **I walk a- **Couldn't you at least finish "alone" right there? **

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. **It just looks like it's walking. It isn't really walking. **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. **Well, if you are alone, as you have implied for the entire song, it would be thing only thing. **Sometimes I wish someone up there would find me. **No you don't. **'Til then, I walk alone. **You're walking alone. That's what you've said the whole time. **Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah. **What is the point in the ah's?** I walk alone. I walk a- **Finish the "alone" for once. **I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. **That must be pretty sad to walk on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams.** When the city sleeps, and I'm the only one who walks a- **That makes sense since the city is asleep. **

**Etc. Etc.**


	14. 22

**Sorry I didn't update for the past two weeks. (It has been two weeks right?) I was in Washington D.C. with my entire grade (sixteen other people), two teachers, the principal, ten parents (none were mine), and a tour guide. Then I had to make a photo album about my time there when I got back home, make a powerpoint on auras, and write about the Lorax for Science Class. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson. And I don't want to own 22. I'm perfectly fine with Taylor Swift owning it. Again, I'm completely open to suggestions. Flames will be taken care of by Leo.**

* * *

22

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters. **I'm sorry, what's a hipster? **And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.** Making fun of your exes is okay I guess, but is it necessary to add "ah" four times. **It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight. **Breakfast at midnight. Aren't most people asleep at midnight. **To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah. **Falling in love with strangers? That's insane! Who in their right mind would just randomly decide to fall asleep with random people?! **Yeah. **I guess you are. **We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time. **That's a terrible combination. **It's miserable and magical. **I'm not sure exactly how that works out. **Oh, yeah. Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines. **That's not very smart. If you forget about when you're supposed to have something done, that it'll probably never get finished. **It's time… **Time for what exactly?**

Uh oh! **Doesn't that mean something bad has happened? Or does it mean something different to you?** I don't know about you. **I'm glad you don't. **But I'm feeling 22. **Eh… good for you. **Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you. **That's sounds kind of scary. **You don't know about me. **And I really don't want to. **But I'll bet you want to. **No. **Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22. **I look like a twelve year old. I don't think that will work well for anyone really. **22. **Why 22 anyway?**

It seems like one of those nights, this place is too crowded. **Then why would you go there. **Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah. **Again, with the "ah"s. **Who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?** Who is Taylor Swift? **It seems like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming. **I don't really understand this. **Instead of sleeping. **Don't most people dream when they're sleeping?** Yeah. **It almost seems like you're agreeing with me, even though it's just in the song. **We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way. **I don't see how that can be a great combination at all. **It's miserable and magical. **That really just sounds terrible. **Oh, yeah. **I've asked this before about a lot of songs, but why do artists just add "yeah" in their songs? **Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks. **But remember them before you make a stupid mistake like dating again. **It's time… **You're not even specifying what time it is!**

Uh oh! (Hey!) **Again. Uh oh is something people say when something bad happens. **I don't know about you. **It'd be scary if you know anything about me, but if you ever took Greek Mythology, I suppose you would know about me. **But I'm feeling 22. **What is so significant about the number 22? **Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you. **I don't want you next to me ever. **You don't know about me. **And I never want to hear this song ever again. **But I'll bet you want to. **I don't want to learn anything about you! **Everything will be alright (alright) if we just keep dancing like we're  
22 (oh, oh, oh). **Dancing like I'm 22 will not work for me nor will it work for anyone younger than 22. **22. **The number 22 is quite insignificant. Why does it matter so much to you? **I don't know about you. **Thankfully. **22. **This is annoying. **22. **Very annoying.**

It feels like one of those nights we ditch the whole scene. **I really don't care. **It feels like one of those nights we won't be sleeping. **Maybe you'll faint from exhaustion later on. **It feels like one of those nights you look like bad news. **This is pointless. **I gotta have you. **I hate this song. **I gotta have you. **I hate you.**

**Etc. Etc.**


	15. Chalk Outline

**Hey, I'm back, and you all are so incredibly happy! Yes, I know it's true. Anyway, this was another struggle because... it just was, and I don't need to justify my reasons! Any suggestions for any songs? I'm going to attempt to do all of the ones you say you want in your reviews and stuff. All you have to do is type something in that little box and click the review button. And yeah, this chapter's a bit shorter that the rest by like a hundred words.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the song.**

* * *

Chalk Outline

I've been cursed. **Was it by Apollo? He was so mad when Midas said Pan was a better musician. **I've been crossed. **Crossed by what. **I've been beaten by the ones that get me off. **Off of what? That's what I'd like to know. **I've been cut. **A lot of people have been cut. **I've been opened up. **Um… okay. **I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved. **That's terrible for you, but honestly I really couldn't care less.**

You left me here like a chalk outline on the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away. **Everyone has a sob story don't they? And you're just depressed because a girl smartly dumped you. **(Wash away). **That echo isn't really needed. **You keep coming back to the scene of the crime. **What crime? **But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway. **Who died? Obviously not you because you're singing, but who died? **All you left behind is a chalk outline. **What the Hades does a murder have to do with you being heartbroken?**

I've been cold in the crypt. **So you were dead and came back to life. I doubt Hades let you do that. **But not as the cold as the words across your lips. **A person said something terrible to you. So what? **You'll be sorry baby someday. **Maybe not. After all, hardly anyone regrets it when someone else says they'll be sorry for something. **When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay. **This is ridiculous.**

You left me here like a chalk outline. **Yes. We all know that you're supposed to be dead. **On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away. **It's actually quite pretty to see chalk wash away. **(Wash away). **That echo is pointless. **You keep coming back to the scene of the crime. **We know you were murdered but escaped the Underworld, okay?! **But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway. **This song is a bit annoying. **All you left behind is a chalk outline. **Ugh! Why do you have to repeat yourself so much?! **All you left behind is a chalk outline. **You just used the same phrase two times in a row! Why?!**

(All you left behind...) **Now there's another echo. Great.**

**Etc. Etc.**


	16. Diary of Jane

**Right. So this was asked for by FateOfChaos, so here it is. I don't own Percy Jackson sadly. And I don't own the song not so sadly. Because I'm terrible at music. I am not musically inclined. **

* * *

Diary of Jane

If I had to I would put myself right beside you. **I suppose that's supposed to be a nice thing. **So let me ask would you like that?** That matters whether she likes you or not, and if she was smart she'd join the Hunters. **Would you like that? **Repetition. One of the most annoying things about music. The only thing more annoying is when the singer adds "yeah" in the song a million times. **And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time. **I don't really have anything to say right here. **So now I'll ask, do you like that? **I've already said that it matters if she likes you. **Do you like that? **Stop repeating yourself!**

No! **Evidently not, so is the song over?**

Something's getting in the way. **It could be male stupidity.** Something's just about to break. **Maybe your face because she might be ready to hit you. **I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane. **So you just want to be written about in her diary? That's pathetic. **So tell me how it should be. **What if she wants you to leave her alone?**

Try to find out what makes you tick. **I think this is far too desperate for just wanting to be written about in a girl's diary. **As I lie down sore and sick. **You're making yourself sick over this. I was right. This is definitely far too desperate just for a diary. **Do you like that? **This is torture for me. **Do you like that? **Complete and utter torture. **There's a fine line between love and hate. **Everyone knows that. Even I do. **And I don't mind. **You probably crossed that line into hate a long time ago though because of your patheticness. **Just let me say that I like that. **It's almost like you're saying that you like being pathetic, so I'm going to act like that's what you meant. **I like that. **Shut up you idiot.**

Something's getting in the way. **Your stupidity, that's what's getting in your way. **Something's just about to break. **It'll be your face. **I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane. **This is pathetically desperate. **As I burn another page. **You're burning the book? I thought you were looking for your name in it. **As I look the other way. **How are you supposed to find your name in it if you're looking the other direction? **I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane. **You can't find your name in it if you're burning it and not even looking at it! **So tell me how it should be. **You should be thrown into Tartarus.**

Desperate, I will crawl. **You're even admitting that you're desperate to find your name in a book that you've been burning. Wouldn't she notice that her diary's gone? **Waiting for so long. **Get a life already. You could actually do something useful. **No love, there is no love. **She probably found out that you've been burning her diary one page at a time, and reading it while not looking at it which doesn't even really make sense. **Die for anyone. **That's sad. Though a lot of people die for others. **What have I become? **An idiot that needs to get a life.**

Something's getting in the way. **I almost feel bad for you because of how stupid you are.** Something's just about to break. **Now that I think about it, you're probably referencing to your heart or something like that. **I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane. **Poor desperately pathetic person. You need to think of something else to do. **As I burn another page. **Which doesn't make sense. **As I look the other way. **But you can't read it when you're not looking at it. **I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane. **I suppose I should credit you on your perseverance.**


	17. Radioactive

**This is has also been asked for by FateOfChaos. I don't own Percy Jackson or the song.**

* * *

Radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. **Oh joy. Whoa being repeated ten times. **I'm waking up to ash and dust. **So there was a fire? That's sad. **I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. **I don't think people sweat rust. **I'm breathing in the chemicals. **Isn't that hazardous for mortals? **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. **All that made sense to me in that sentence was the fact that you got off of a prison bus. **This is it, the apocalypse. **That sounds morbid. Like the world is going to end. **Whoa. **Oh look. "Whoa" has made a reappearance.**

I'm waking up. **You said that in the beginning of the song.** I feel it in my bones. **Explanation please? **Enough to make my systems blow. **What does this even mean? **Welcome to the new age, to the new age. **New age of what? **Welcome to the new age, to the new age. **You should really be more clear with what you're saying. **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. **Just what I wanted to hear. The word oh being repeated again. **I'm radioactive, radioactive. **That would have been helpful to know earlier. It would have made more sense then. **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. **Stop with the "whoa"s already.** I'm radioactive, radioactive. **Thalia's laughing at me. Why is she laughing at me? I've done nothing wrong.**

I raise my flags. **What flags? Why do you have more than one flag?** Don my clothes. **I would hope you were wearing clothes. **It's a revolution, I suppose. **A revolution of radioactive people? Is that what you mean? **We're painted red to fit right in. **There's more blue and green in the world then red. And why are you painted? **Whoa. **Enough with "whoa" already! **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. **Again, the only thing I got out of this was that you're leaving a prison bus. **This is it, the apocalypse. **This is so sad. There are radioactive mortals who are trying to overthrow people while being painted red to try to blend in which really doesn't blend in with anything unless you're standing by a fire truck. **Whoa. **I have decided to ignore this word every time it's said in this song.**

I'm waking up. **Waking up was a part of the first actual sentence you said. **I feel it in my bones. **I understand this now that you've mentioned being a radioactive mortal. **Enough to make my systems blow. **Even this makes sense. **Welcome to the new age, to the new age. **Thalia's still laughing at me. **Welcome to the new age, to the new age. **Isn't the twenty-first century considered the new age? **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive. **The title of this should be radioactive since that seems to be the main point. **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive. **Thalia stopped laughing and just told me that it was. There's a reason I'm not the patron of music. **

All systems go. **That makes sense too. **The sun hasn't died. **And it can't die since it's a chariot that usually takes the shape of a car. **Deep in my bones, straight from inside. **And this doesn't really make sense. **

I'm waking up. **We all know that you've woken up. **I feel it in my bones. **Alright. We know this as well.** Enough to make my systems blow. **So you're going to blow up. That's what I've gotten out of this. **Welcome to the new age, to the new age. **At least Thalia stopped laughing. **Welcome to the new age, to the new age. **I still think that technically this is considered the new age. **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm radioactive, radioactive. **Is this over yet? **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm radioactive, radioactive. **This is the end of the song. I'm sure of it.**


	18. With Ur Love

**Some one who typed Drea Dark into the name thing for the review box wanted this. So it's here. And it was... interesting? Anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson or the song, and I'm so glad that I don't own this song. Okay, that sounds cruel. But I personally am not very fond of the song.**

* * *

With Ur Love

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum da da da da dum dum da dum dum da da da da dum dum da dum dum da da da da dum dum. **What do the sounds have to do with anything?! That's the first thing you say in the whole song! **Baby, you the best 'cause you worked me out. **What does that mean?! **I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down. **This is terrible, and it's only the second real sentence! **I'm fighting. **At least you have the sense to fight it.** I don't wanna like it but you know I like it. **I hate this already. **But you know I like it, like it, like it. **It was not necessary to repeat "like it" three times. **Used to always think I was bullet proof. **No mortal is bullet proof, except for Percy Jackson when he got the Achilles Curse. And that was only if it didn't hit his back. **But you got an AK and you're blowing through. **If he was shooting you, you'd be dead. **Explosive, you don't even know it. **Wouldn't he be dead if he blew up? **I want you to know it. **So you're trying to fight and….. this doesn't make sense. **I want you to know it, know it, know it. **I say this a lot, but why do singers repeat things? **All of them other boys can walk away. **This is as bad as the song sang by the girl who dances and stalks people. **They ain't even in the game. **This is a game? How the Hades is the a game?! **'Cause they know that you own it. **Own what? This doesn't make sense at all. **You got this swag, you got this attitude. **Um… what's "swag"? **Wanna hear you say my name. **That doesn't make sense either. Why does someone saying your name mean so much? **'Cause you got me... **I don't even know what this is.**

Flying with your love. **Mortals can't fly.** Shining with your love. **I don't think mortals shine either.** Riding with your love. **This is just terrible. **I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love. **So you feel like you're at the North Pole which is incredibly cold for mortals. **One hit with your love. **I didn't think that love could hit people, unless Aphrodite is hitting someone. I haven't seen that yet though.** Can't quit with your love. **This song is terrible.** So sick but so what? **I want to throw you into Tartarus so badly. **I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love. **Because the North Pole is a wonderful place to be.**

Everybody wants what I got with you. **They want to be at the North Pole too? Wouldn't a place where it isn't freezing cold be better? **'Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view. **No comment here. **Inspired feeling like a million. **A million what? **I'm one in a million. **No you're one person out of over seven billion. **I'm one in a million, million, million. **I hate this song so much. **I ain't even here. **You're very lucky I'm not Athena. She'd kill you for saying ain't.** I'm in outer space. **Oh really. You're in outer space? How are you alive then? **Like I'm Venus, you're Mars in the Milky Way. **Singers use Venus and Mars who are Roman but not Aphrodite and Ares who are Greek? And why are the planets named after Roman counterparts of gods? **It's crazy what you're doing to me, how you do it to me. **I don't understand this song at all. **How you do it to me, to me, to me. **More repetition. I hate music right. **All of them other boys can walk away. **Well they would choose to walk away if they knew how you don't make any sense. **They ain't even in the game. **This isn't a game. **'Cause they know that you own it. **What does he own? This game that isn't really a game but is actually reality? **You got this swag, you got this attitude. **Really. What is swag? I've never heard of it before. **Wanna hear you say my name. **I don't understand how that is important. **'Cause you got me... **Why isn't it over yet?!**

Flying with your love. **You can't fly. I know that for a fact. And I'm willing to throw you off a cliff to prove it.** Shining with your love. **You aren't shining either. **Riding with your love. **Why is the chorus so short but the verses so long in this song? **I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love. **The North Pole must be very important to you for some reason. **One hit with your love. **Aphrodite hasn't hit anyone yet to my knowledge so that sentence is wrong. **Can't quit with your love. **I'm sure you could quite being an idiot, but you probably won't choose to.** So sick but so what? **Why would you make yourself sick over something as stupid as a guy? **I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love. **The North Pole is going to be suffering, having you up there.**

**Etc. Etc.**


	19. Heart Attack

**MSJPJO22 asked for this, and I chose to do it. After all, I said I'm going to do all of the ones people request for. I don't own Percy Jackson or the song.**

* * *

Heart Attack

Puttin' my defences up 'cause I don't wanna fall in love. **Yes! Someone who understands that love is not the most important thing in the world! **If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack. **I like this song already.**

Never put my love out on the line. **That is smart. **Never said yes to the right guy. **That is not really smart. **Never had trouble getting what I want. **Okay. **But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough. **I'm beginning to be less fond of this song. **When I don't care I can play 'em like a Ken doll. **There's a doll named Ken? Who does that? Really. Who names a random doll Ken? It sounds like should be a part of that Barbie doll stuff Thalia always talks about so distastefully. **Won't wash my hair. **You really should wash your hair. You might get lice if you don't. **Then make 'em bounce like a basketball. **People are not round and small and orange. And I didn't think that many bounced. **But you make me wanna act like a girl. **Okay? **Paint my nails and wear high heels. **Don't do it! Don't fall into Aphrodite's trap!** Yes, you make me so nervous. **You fell so easily. **And I just can't hold your hand. **How could you give in to this so easily?**

You make me glow, but I cover up. **Explanation please. **Won't let it show, so I'm puttin' my defenses up. **Wait, you're still trying not to fall in love? **'Cause I don't wanna fall in love. **Yes! You'd make a decent Hunter. **If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack.** Well, you haven't given in entirely, so you still have a chance to be a Hunter. **I think I'd have a heart attack. **You just said that. **I think I'd have a heart attack. **Great, you're repeating things too.**

Never break a sweat for the other guys. **Why now then? **When you come around, I get paralyzed. **I feel bad for you. You could have a decent chance at being a Hunter, but I said decent. **And every time I try to be myself it comes out wrong like a cry for help. **That clearly means that you need to swear eternal maidenhood and become a Hunter. **It's just not fair. **The fair is in July. **Pain's more trouble than love is worth. **Which is why you shouldn't listen to what Aphrodite's trying to trick you into thinking. **I gasp for air. **Why? Are you dying? Or are you actually having a heart attack? **It feels so good, but you know it hurts. **I don't have anything to say right here. **But you make me wanna act like a girl. **Right…. **Paint my nails and wear perfume for you. **This is sad.** Make me so nervous, and I just can't hold your hand. **Really? A guy makes you so nervous that you can't hold his hand? Why do you have to be falling for this guy?**

You make me glow. **Really, I don't think mortals glow at all, any mortals. If you can find one that glows, I will be amazed. **But I cover up. **I'm ignoring this sentence because it doesn't really make sense. **Won't let it show, so I'm puttin' my defenses up. **I've given up on you too. **'Cause I don't wanna fall in love. **You may not want to but you have so it's too late. **If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack. **Alright. **I think I'd have a heart attack. **So you've said. **I think I'd have a heart attack. **How could I ever think that you could have been a Hunter?**

**Etc. Etc.**


	20. 50 Ways to Say Goodbye

**This was asked for by MissSemiDependent. So it's here. I don't own anything. **

* * *

50 Ways to Say Goodbye

My heart is paralyzed. **So it stopped beating and now you're dead. Okay. **My head was oversized. **It was too big for your body and because of that you died along with your non-beating heart. Got it. **I'll take the high road like I should. **So you aren't really dead. You're just heart broken. That makes sense too. **You said it's meant to be. **Isn't this nice. **That it's not you, it's me. **That sounds a bit cruel. **You're leaving now for my own good. **Well, that's smart. That person really cares for you I guess. **That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say… **Say what?**

She went down in an airplane. **That's a logical reason. Zeus may not like that girl. But it's pathetic that you're coming up with alibis on why your ex-girlfriend isn't around. **Fried getting suntanned. **I've never heard of that. **Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand. **That just sounds desperate. **Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes! **You're no good at lying either. **She met a shark under water. **That makes sense I suppose. **Fell and no one caught her. **How far? **I returned everything I ever bought her. **So you stole back the stuff you gave her and brought it all to the store. **Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies. **Obviously. **And ways to say you died. **Wait a second. You're pretending she died when she just broke up with you. That is so incredibly weak.**

My pride still feels the sting. **Clearly since you're lying and saying that your ex died. **You were my everything. **I doubt that. If she was your everything you would have begged for her not to leave. Males are all idiots and a waste of time. Pride always gets in their way. **Some day I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours). **And you think you can find someone just like her? You're deluding yourself. **She'll think I'm Superman. **Not really. You're just trying to cope with this whole thing. **Not super minivan. **Ha. That is terrible for you since that's what she thought about you. **How could you leave on Yom Kippur? **Leaving on a holiday. How sad. **That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say… **I'm going to say that your excuses are dreadful.**

She was caught in a mudslide. **That could kill her. **Eaten by a lion. **Because lions just come out of nowhere. That always happens. **Got run over by a crappy purple Scion. **There's a lot of description on the appearance of that car. **Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes! **And you come up with the worst lies. **She dried up in the desert. **Why would she be in the desert? **Drowned in a hot tub. **Who drowns in a hot tub? **Danced to death at an east side night club. **I don't think anyone's died because they danced too much. **Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies. **You are a pathetic low life loser who deserves to die. **And ways to say you died. **Only someone who is so desperate to keep their pride would lie about someone else dying.**

I wanna live a thousand lives with you. **Nobody gets reborn a thousand times. Just three. **I wanna be the one you're dying to love... but you don't want to. **I don't blame her.**

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say. **A complete lie that is completely unreasonable. **That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say. **She's dead according to you.**

She went down in an airplane. **One logical lie. **Fried getting suntanned. **No one gets fried while tanning. **Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand. **Because she just happened to be by a cement mixer. And it just happened to be full of quicksand. **Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes! **Yeah, we know. **She met a shark under water. **Two logical lies. Unless she wasn't by any water that day. **Fell and no one caught her. **That matters on how far she fell. If it was just two feet, she wouldn't be dead. **I returned everything I ever bought her. **This is so patheric of you. **Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies. **And you have no conscience about it.**

**Etc. Etc.**


	21. Circle the Drain

**Right mythology1746 asked for this. I swear I'll get all of the songs down, honest but I've still got school at the moment, so it'll be easier once Saturday comes around. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Circle the Drain**

This is the last time you say. **I bet it's a lie. **After the last line you break. **It's so clearly a lie. **It's not even a holiday, nothing to celebrate. **Don't listen to him. Don't listen. **You give a hundred reasons why. **All those reasons are faulty. **And you say you're really gonna try. **More lies. **If I had a nickel for every time, I'd own the bank. **If that's true why haven't you broken up with him already? **Thought that I was the exception. **Probably in his own world thinking that what he wants, you'll give him. **I could rewrite your addiction. **A guy is too prideful to give something up. **You could've been the greatest, but you'd rather get wasted. **Isn't that a shame? Break up with him already.**

You fall asleep during foreplay. **Uh… **'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte. **So the guy does drugs. Break up with him. It's a waste of your time. **I'm not sticking around to watch you go down. **Good. It's just going to make you want to help him even though he won't listen, and you'll feel terrible if you stay. **Wanna be your lover, not your fucking' mother. **I bet that's how Hera feels about being married to Zeus. **Can't be your savior, I don't have the power. **That, not so much. **I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain. **Yes. Leave him. **Watch you circle the drain. **Oh great. Repetition. Is it in every song? **Watch you circle the drain. **How does someone come up with this as a song? **

You say you have to write your rhymes. **Like poetry? The worst poetry is Apollo's. And the sad thing is that he's the god of poetry. **Whatever helps you sleep at night. **False comforts. Lots of people do that. **You've become what you despise, a stereotype. **Becoming what you despise always is terrible. **You think you're so rock and roll,  
but you're really just a joke. **All males are jokes. They're quite useless at times. **Had the world in the palm of your hands, but you fucking choked. **No surprise there. Every guy in the world messes something important up. **Should've been my team mate. **Wouldn't have been worth it. **Could've changed your fate. **Not true. I'm sorry. Well, not really. **You say that you love me. **Ha. That's not true either. **You won't remember in the morning. **See? I was right. **

You fall asleep during foreplay. **I really don't have anything to say right here. **'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte. **Drugs. Sometimes I wonder if Dionysus takes them while he's at Camp. **I'm not sticking around to watch you go down. **I really think that this is probably how Hera feels about Zeus, except since she's the goddess of marriage, she's not going to leave him. **Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother. **Is it that hard to leave the guy? **Can't be your savior, I don't have the power. **Yeah, we know that. **I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain. **This isn't really that bad of song. It could be better. **Watch you circle the drain. **And the repetition needs to go away. **Watch you circle the drain. **This could be towards any of the male gods. That's just really shameful.**

**Etc. Etc.**


	22. We Are Young

**Miss SemiDependent also asked for this. Other people. I will do those other songs you aks for. I swear on the River Styx. And I don't own Percy Jackson or the song. **

* * *

We Are Young

Give me a second I need to get my story straight. **It's a lie to you. Whatever is about to be said is either a lie or… there's nothing else. **My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State. **That means what exactly? **My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar. **Why do songs take place in bars? Is there something important about them? **My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and I know I gave it to you months ago. **That's dreadful. And cruel. **I know you're trying to forget. **That'd be pretty hard to forget. Just a scar on her face. I don't think she'll forget that easily. **But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies. **I hope she doesn't accept the apology ever. **You know I'm trying hard to take it back. **You can't take that back. It's happened and it'll never change. **So if by the time the bar closes, and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home. **No! It's not true! It's a lie!**

Tonight. **So this all happens in one night. **We are young. **Watch you be thirty or something like that. Though I guess that isn't really old. **So let's set the world on fire. **That is not smart at all. Typical male stupidity. **We can burn brighter than the sun. **Why is sun held out like that? It's only one syllable. Though I guess you don't know that. **Tonight. **I don't understand how all this happens in one night. **We are young. **Oh. The whole thing's repeating? That just makes me hate the song even more. **So let's set the world on fire. **Every single mortal will die if you do that. **We can burn brighter than the sun. **Sun is only one syllable. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were Apollo just because of the miscount of syllables. **

Now I know that I'm not all that you got. **Thankfully there's other things in her life. **I guess that I, I just thought. **You obviously thought incorrectly. **Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart. **So break up in another way? That's a waste of time. **But our friends are back, so let's raise a toast. **Calling a toast because your friends are no longer in the bathroom. That's not something most people do. **'Cause I found someone to carry me home. **So you're over the girl already because you met someone new? This is so indecisive. **

Tonight. **All of this happens in one night somehow. I don't know how. But you're sorry that you gave your ex-girlfriend a scar and now you're fawning over some over some other girl. **We are young. **And this will just repeat again. Ugh. **So let's set the world on fire. **Not a safe thing to do. **We can burn brighter than the sun. **Actually you'll just burn to a crisp. **Tonight. **This is a nightmare. **We are young. **I hate this. **So let's set the world on fire. **Hopefully you'll die in that fire. **We can burn brighter than the sun. **No, you'll be dead. **

**Etc. Etc.**


	23. White Sky

**This one was practically begged for by CallMeAria, and I've done it. I don't own Percy Jackson or the song.**

* * *

White Sky

An ancient business. **How ancient of a business? And what kind of business? **A modern piece of glasswork. **So this went from ancient businesses to modern glasswork. How does that happen? **Down on the corner that you walk each day in passing. **Ancient business, modern glasswork, and walk down the street. I don't understand how this all links together. **The elderly sales clerk with eyes full of suspicion. **Does the clerk have eyes that are full of suspicion or the person walking? **The whole corporation's giving it permission. **So, I'm guessing that it's the clerk, and that he/she has been given permission to look suspiciously at people by the ancient company that he/she works for that sells modern glasswork.**

The little stairway. **So now the person is inside. **A little bit of carpet. **So there's only a little bit of carpet. Is the rest of the floor wooden or tile or something like that. **A pair of mirrors that are facing one another out in both directions. **Why does this person have two mirrors across from each other? **A thousand little Julias that come together in the middle of Manhattan. **Is there something important about Julia? And who is Julia? Why are there so many Julias in the middle of Manhattan? This song makes no sense whatsoever. **You waited since lunch. **Waited for what? **It all comes at once. **What comes? The numerous Julias?**

Around the corner. **Okay so there is another reference to the corner of a street. What is the importance of the corners of the street? **The house that modern art built. **Modern glasswork, modern art. What does any of this have to do with each other. **I ask for modern art to keep it out the closet. **This doesn't make any sense. Is there a meaning behind these odd phrases? **The people who might own it. **So you don't want people to hide modern art? **The sins of pride and envy. **Does that even make sense? No, because none of this makes sense. **And on the second floor, The Richard Cera Skate Park. **There's a skate park on the second floor of a house that modern art built. How did a skate park fit in there? **Waited since lunch. **And it waited. Of course the skate park waited. **It all comes at once. **It waited for those Julias didn't it?**

Along the park walk. **More walking. **Ask all of our questions. **Questions about what? The song? I am considered the Olympian that understands mortals the most, but this doesn't make any sense at all. **While all the horses race taxis in the winter. **The horses are races taxis. That makes as much sense as the rest of the song. **Look up at the buildings. **That makes sense. You should get an award for that. **Imagine who might live there. **People obviously. And monsters. Monsters might live there too. **Imagining you're walking on a bowl upon the sing there. **What is a sing? That doesn't make sense. You no longer deserves that award for making sense. **You waited since lunch. **Yes, some person and the skate park waited since lunch. **It all comes at once. **And all the Julias gather in Manhattan. **


	24. Love You Like A Love Song

**First I would like to say thank you to CallMeAria for explaining that Julias are butterflies because I really was confused, and I kept imaging a bunch strangers who were all wearing name tags that said "Hello My Name is Julia". Second: my explanation on why I haven't updated this at all since the last time, which was weeks ago. And it's a very true explanation. I've either been asleep or at soccer training. Thirdly, MissSemiDependent asked for this. And I can remember how when it first came out, I was either ten or eleven and I heard it on the radio all the time, and I thought it was a great song. Now I just think it's annoying. I don't own a single thing.**

* * *

Love You Like A Love Song

It's been said and done. **What's been done? **Every beautiful thought's been already sung. **I'm guessing that's what's been done. **And I guess right now here's another one. **Well, I guess that means that not everything's been sung. **So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em. **So your singing a song so that someone else's will keep playing? How does that work? **You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. **So now you're describing the person. **A sinful, miracle, lyrical. **Is this what type of dream he is to you? **You've saved my life again. **I have a feeling that's metaphorical. **And I want you to know baby… **Know what?**

I, I love you like a love song, baby. **What does that mean? **I, I love you like a love song, baby. **This is complete gibberish to me. **I, I love you like a love song, baby. **You're comparing the guy to a song. **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. **That's just annoying. **I, I love you like a love song, baby. **This is terrible. **I, I love you like a love song, baby. **And torturous. **I, I love you like a love song, baby. **And stupid. **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. **It is not necessary to repeat "peat" six times. **

Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony. **So now the guy's a symphony. Why exactly are you comparing him to music? **There's no way to describe what you do to me. **He's driven you to insanity. **You just do to me, what you do. **So you want to be insane. That doesn't make much sense. **And it feels like I've been rescued. **Stockholm Syndrome. He's kidnapped you and brainwashed you into thinking he's amazing. **I've been set free. **See? He's brainwashed you. **I am hypnotized by your destiny. **You've even admitted it! **You are magical, lyrical, beautiful. **And you need to find something else to do with your life, like finding a psychologist. **You are... And I want you to know baby. **Know that you're comparing him to music? Why would anyone want that?**

I, I love you like a love song, baby. **I would like it if this love song was over. **I, I love you like a love song, baby. **This is extremely repetitive. **I, I love you like a love song, baby. **This is very annoying. **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. **Why would you repeat only part of repeat? **I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby. **Now you've interrupted yourself to say something you would have said already. **I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby. **I really don't know whether this song's even close to being over yet. **I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby. **I hope it's almost over. **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song). **Now you're adding love song to the end of the many "peat"s. Am I the only one who thinks this is going on for too long?**

No one compares. **Everyone says that in loves songs. I've heard enough to learn that. **You stand alone, to every record I own. **I'm sure it's very reassuring that you think the guy's better than all your record. **Music to my heart that's what you are. **Now you're comparing him to music again. **A song that goes on and on. **That's exactly what this song is. It doesn't seem to have an ending!**

I, I love you like a love song, baby. **I wish it was over. **I, I love you like a love song, baby. **I hate whoever wrote this song. **I, I love you like a love song, baby. **It's so repetitive and irritating. **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. **And whoever thought of repeating "peat" deserves to go to Tartarus. **I, I love you like a love song, baby. **I can't be the only one who thinks this song is irritating and long lasting. **I, I love you like a love song, baby. **If only it would end. **I, I love you like a love song, baby. **It has to be close to ending. **  
I love you...like a love song... **Yes! It's over!**


	25. Holla Back Girl

**This is me trying to make up for lost time. So here's this, asked for by Miss SemiDependent. I don't own anything. End of the note up here.**

* * *

Holla Back Girl

Uh huh, this is my shit. **An interesting way to start off a song. **All the girls stomp your feet like this. **A lesson on how to stomp your feet. **

A few times I've been around that track. **What track? **So it's not just gonna happen like that. **Are you talking about running or something else. Because if you're talking about running, of course you can't just run something all at once. It takes training. **Because I ain't no hollaback girl. **I don't understand what yelling back has to do with anything. **I ain't no hollaback girl. **Yet you repeat yourself. **A few times I've been around that track. **I'm just going to guess that you aren't talking about running. **So it's not just gonna happen like that. **Though it makes more sense right here if you are talking about running. **Because I ain't no hollaback girl. **Why is your grammar use so terrible. **I ain't no hollaback girl. **If Athena were here, she'd be plotting to throw you in Tartarus because of the fact that you've used ain't and no right next to each other. And because you said "hollaback" as one word. **

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit. **This is annoying already.** Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit. **And ridiculously repetitive.** Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit. **Although I don't know what I was expecting since almost every song in the world is repetitive. **Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit. **Shouldn't there be an is between this and my?**

I heard that you were talking shit. **Everyone does at some point in their life. **And you didn't think that I would hear it. **Ha. Word always travels quickly, so obviously you would have heard it eventually whether it from people you hate or people who decide to tell you so you know what other people are saying. **People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up. **So they're making people mad? **So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack. **You're leading a group of people to attack one person? That seems a bit extreme. **Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out. **Wait. How do sports tie in with this? **That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up. **Oh! The person is a cheerleader, right? If not, the sports don't make any sense. **

A few times I've been around that track. **Running track makes more sense. **So it's not just gonna happen like that. **If you aren't talking about running, I don't know what you're talking about. **Because I ain't no hollaback girl. **Wait. I just thought of something. **I ain't no hollaback girl. **So if a track and repeating what other people say is the main point of this part of the song. **A few times I've been around that track. **You could mean a track of people in which repeated gossip goes around. **So it's not just gonna happen like that. **But then this sentence doesn't make sense. **Because I ain't no hollaback girl. **But this makes a lot more sense right here. **I ain't no hollaback girl. **I am slowly piecing this together. **

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit. **This part doesn't really make any sense.** Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit. **Especially with the running, but since I have realized this isn't about running, it could make sense.** Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit. **I probably just don't understand it.** Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit. **That makes sense. **

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers. **So you're meeting someone at the bleachers. **No principals, no student-teachers. **And something is going to happen (probably a fight of some sort) with no supervision. **Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one. **I think that if this was really happening that Ares would want to be there to see it… or join in. **So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all. **It really sound like there's going to be a fight. Especially since you say that you're going to fight. **Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you. **And you say you'll win. **That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust. **Isn't that a song too? **

**Etc. Etc. **


	26. Pom Poms

**I have to say, this is later than I wanted to update. Sciencenmed4ever asked for this. I'm sorry if this was terrible. I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Pom Poms

More to love when your hands are free. **I feel like I'm not going to like this song already. **Baby put your pom poms down for me. **I feel a little scared about this one. **Come on shake it up one two three. **Counting. **Baby put your pom poms down for me. **Can the song end here?**

Yeah they come from miles away. **Who comes? **Just to see how you get down. **I don't like this song. **Feels like an earthquake. **Maybe there was one. **Every time you come around. **Great. I really don't like this song. **You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah). **Ugh. Echoes. **Every time feels like a revival (glory). **I can't be the only one who thinks this song is a sorry excuse of a song. **So get up, right now. **Stupid song. Stupid mortals who wrote this song. **We're coming for the title. **Title for what? **

More to love when your hands are free. **I want the song to end. **Baby put your pom poms down for me. **Can the song end right now for my sake? **Come on shake it up one two three. **What does counting have to do with anything?** Baby put your pom poms down for me. **I have an idea. We can make the song end here by pausing it forever, then I can go turn the mortals who wrote this song into jackalopes. **When you move I fall to my knees. **I really think we should turn the writers of this song into jackalopes. And the singers too. It's a great idea. **Baby put your pom poms down for me. **Ugh. This is clearly been secretly written by Apollo because he is an annoying god who thinks he is older when I really am. **Come on shake it up five four three. **It just said one two three, and now it's counting backwards five four three. It would make more sense to put four five six. **Baby put your pom poms down for me. **I really can't stand this song. **

I want you on my team. **Why can't this be over yet? **Want you like kid just wants a milkshake. **This is terrible. I've said that before, haven't I? **And I won't let it go to waste if I get a taste. **I won't turn anyone into jackalopes if this ends right now. **I'm gonna drink the whole thing. **I could turn you all into deer instead. **You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah). **And yeah has been echoes twice now. **Every time feels like a revival (glory). **You echo yeah but not revival. Instead you say glory. **So get up, right now. **Go die right now. **We're coming for the title. **You're going to Tartarus if I get any say in your deaths. **

More to love when your hands are free. **This song makes me sick. **Baby put your pom poms down for me. **I don't know. Which would be better to turn you into? Deer or jackalopes? **Come on shake it up one two three. **How is it not over yet? **Baby put your pom poms down for me. **I'm positive that this has been written by Apollo. Only he could write this.** Baby put your pom poms down for me. **Or a mortal he "blessed" with musical endowment.**  
When you move I fall to my knees. **Or Apollo wrote it and had Hermes deliver it to the actual people who claimed to have written so they made money for Apollo's terrible songwriting. **Baby put your pom poms down for me. **They could be mortals who just have no clue that this is a terrible song. **Come on shake it up five four three. **But I still think Apollo wrote this song somehow. **Baby put your pom poms down for me. **It would explain a lot.**

**Etc. Etc.**


	27. Sparks Fly

**I could have sworn someone asked for this, really. But I went through my list, and it wasn't there, so I'm sorry. I evidently misread Speak Now and thought Sparks Fly. I'm sorry. But what's done is done. So here is the chapter. Don't hold my inability to correctly tell Taylor Swift songs apart against me. And as you all know, I don't own anything. **

* * *

Sparks Fly

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm. **The only person that can move like a rainstorm is Zeus. He even has lightning bolts. **And I'm a house of cards. **It would be terrible to be a house of cards in a rainstorm. The cards could be blown away or soak to where they're no good anymore. **You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin'. **Then why haven't you run yet? **But I kinda know that I won't get far. **You could still get space in between you and him. **And you stood there in front of me. **And you didn't run. **Just close enough to touch. **Then you're close enough to hit him in the face and run off before he recovers. **Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of. **That automatically makes everyone what to know what you were thinking.**

Drop everything now. **Okay. **Meet me in the pouring rain. **That would be stupid. What if you catch a cold? **Kiss me on the sidewalk. **Kissing outside in the rain on the sidewalk. I should have known that something like that would come up. **Take away the pain. **I doubt it took away any pain. And you'd probably only be feeling cold since you're out in the rain. **'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. **Do you think something's wrong with your vision. **Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. **This is supposed to be romantic isn't it? **  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. **I didn't think that hauntings were cheerful things. **'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. **You should talk to an optometrist about that problem.**

My mind forgets to remind me. **It's always terrible when that happens. A lot of times it can lead to something chaotic. **You're a bad idea. **Then you should probably leave. **You touch me once and it's really something. **This sounds a lot like the person that sings that song about being twenty-two and falling in love with strangers, which isn't very smart at all. **You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. **Does he know how annoying your song about being twenty-two is? **I'm on my guard for the rest of the world. **The rest of it? Do you not keep your guard up for the entire world? **But with you I know it's no good. **That doesn't mean anything! At least try! **And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would... **Are you going to start talking about your failing vision?**

Drop everything now. **What if he was holding something breakable? **Meet me in the pouring rain. **You're going to get sick by doing that. **Kiss me on the sidewalk. **Even if you do that. **Take away the pain. **It won't take any pain away. **'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. **Really, if I were you, I'd have my eyes checked just in case something was wrong with them. **Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. **If the lights are dimmed, then you probably won't see his eyes now will you, let alone the color. **Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. **No one in their right mind wants to be haunted by anything. **'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. **So not only do you have failing vision but you are also not in the right state of mind. **

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. **It isn't a lightshow. Do you not understand that? **Just keep on keeping your eyes on me. **So now you're both staring at each other. **It's just wrong enough to make it feel right. **You've also corrupted your mind to think that wrong is right and that your vision is just fine when you see spots. **And lead me up the staircase. **What if there isn't a staircase? Are you going to build one just so you can be led up it? **Won't you whisper soft and slow? **But what if your hearing is failing as well? Then you won't hear anything. **I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show. **Neither of you are firework shows. I don't know where you come up with this rubbish. **

Drop everything now. **What if it was a very expensive vase he was carrying? That would not be a good thing to drop. **Meet me in the pouring rain. **And I think a sane person would choose to carry a vase and make sure it doesn't break over running out in the rain. **Kiss me on the sidewalk. **Is that necessary? Kissing in the rain? **Take away the pain. **I don't even understand why that's in there, because it won't take away any pain at all. **'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. **Something is wrong with your eyes. **Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. **Is this over yet? **Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. **Hauntings. I'm pretty sure you're the only one that wants to be haunted by something. **'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. **My reply to this will most likely never change: go see an optometrist of ophthalmologist. Whichever you prefer.**

**Etc. Etc.**


End file.
